1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a lighting device may include a plurality of luminophors. Users can use a switch to turn on/off all the luminophors directly. However, it results that the all luminophors simultaneously being lit/turned off lacks attractive features interesting to viewers or users.
Therefore, what is need is a lighting device added with some interesting features.